


Txxxx begins

by Aglarien7



Category: The Libertines
Genre: M/M, Not Really Character Death
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien7/pseuds/Aglarien7
Summary: This is where the truth begins.
Relationships: Carl Barat/Pete Doherty
Kudos: 3





	Txxxx begins

Doherty，闭上你的破嘴，你吓到我了。很好，如今电话那头的你噤声了，随后传来了断线的声音。但是，我面前摊开的那本杂志上，你拿着烟斗的手，你的脸却仍然以一种让我字面意义上胃酸翻涌的方式，占据了半个版面。余下的半个版面是你关于Babyshambles新专辑，Libertines乐队往事和K. M. 的喋喋不休。我真的快要吐了，我的胃绞成了一团。我没有办法去清晰地思考任何事，我似乎和当下的我自己解离开来，从房间上方凝视着自己浮肿，腐烂的肉体。我用手肘摩擦着坚硬的桌子边缘，期望用疼痛让自己回到现实中来，但这不好用。

我鼓起全部勇气，暂时合上了那本杂志，每多看它一眼只会让我应激得更严重，但我怀疑自己能不能在接下来一周都真正做到停止看它。你在杂志上，半认真地倾吐了你对我的痛恨和想象，我打电话谴责你，你保持安静听我说话，我没有什么可说的了，我的力气和我的痛苦都已经用尽了。然后你挂掉了电话。然后我意识到我仍然被困在这里。像雨后困在海滩上小水坑里的鱼。和你的相遇，你带来的所有痛苦成为我个人生活里无法分割的重担，我一再意识到我如果无法摆脱它，我就没办法开启新的生活，我试过好几次想摆脱它，但至今没有成功过。

在错乱和恍惚间，我看见我房间的衣柜上出现了一个巨大的孔洞，吞食着深不见底的黑夜，我看看周围，房间里只有我一个人，我只用拿我自己一个人的生命冒险，我已经没什么好失去的了，于是我大步走了进去。

**

我在哪儿，这里太过明亮。我看看四周，看到了过于熟悉的建筑，希斯罗机场，比记忆里年轻很多的Gary抱着背包：“Carl？我们十五分钟前就该登机了。”飞机？去哪？我匆忙抬头看显示屏，看到了“TOKYO”的字样，我慌忙看了一眼日期，2003，我恍然大悟，我从座位上跳了起来，什么都没带，向着机场出口一路狂奔，Gary和John在背后大喊我的名字。我不在乎。我要回去，如果我没有带乐队去日本巡演，你就不会在愤怒和药物的联合作用下闯入我的公寓，如果你没有闯入我的公寓，你就不会进监狱，我们也许就不会分崩离析。我跑了起来，身体越来越轻，我跳过关卡，一路跑到机场外，一头扎进了一辆出租车，“Albion Rooms。”我对司机说。司机一头雾水。我深吸一口气，报出了街道名，汽车开动了，我倒在座位上，发起抖来。我想要抓住你，我想要一切变得正确。

你不在Albion Rooms里，也许只是嗑嗨了不愿意应我的门，也许是确实不在，在跟新认识的人在录音室jam，于是，我回了自己的公寓。两天后，我在自己的卧室里听到了砸门的声音，我大骂你是婊子，我站起来，冲向门口，顶住门大喊着要你停止愚蠢的暴行，门破了，你扑进了我怀里，带着什么尖锐的东西。我不可置信地感受到某种冰凉和疼痛，在所有他妈的报告里，都没有提到过说你当时是带着一把刀子来砸门的，你竟然恨我恨到这种程度。你退后两步，目瞪口呆，鲜血从你刚握过刀柄的手里往下滴，似乎你也难以置信自己做了什么，我捂着腹部的伤口，在木门的碎片里滑倒下来，你跪倒在我身边手在发抖，我咒骂着你，咒骂着我自己，我从没想过一切会结束得这么快，我只希望我还有机会，黑色的孔洞在我门厅的地面上展开，我在你惊谔的目光中滚了进去，我心里祈祷，要回到一个更早的时间。

**

我站在阳台边，抽着烟，你小心翼翼地在我身后敲了敲开着的卧室门，你以前从不敲门的，我没有回头，心里盘算着计划，但也没有表示反对。你小心地，几乎是蹑手蹑脚地走到我身后，我知道你在犹豫该不该触碰我。我仰头吐出一口烟，你把手放在我肩上。

“Bi-ggles.”你匆匆忙忙地开口，音节追赶着音节，我知道你是真的慌了，“不要搬出去好吗？我-我答应你不会再带Roundhill来家里了，我发誓，真的。我也不会再当着你的面——”

我抬起一只手，阻止了你继续说下去。我想要用我所有的勇气和耐心去面对这件事。如果我留在Albion Rooms，或许就能阻止你自毁。我微微把身体斜转过来，任由穿着大衣的你像毛绒熊一样扑进我怀里，我仍然绷着脸，不能让你太轻易得意，但这是我演技的巅峰，我内心在为这偷来的时间窃喜。我紧紧抱住你，你也用力地回抱，你的发间有锡纸烧焦的味道。

接下来的几个月——不得不承认，是我几年以来度过的最快乐的几个月，我们写了新歌，在Albion Rooms里开了新的演唱会，继续被邻居投诉，你有次喝醉时对我说，你讶异为何我看你的眼神比从前温柔，但这没有持续多久，我很快发现，你早已毁弃誓言（你差不多只戒了五天吧，不能再多），你早已重新投身海洛因，我要求你去戒毒所，你不想去，争吵，Roundhill又回到了Albion Rooms里，用尖刻的眼神瞧我，更多的争吵，我无法再忍受了。有一天，我站在阳台上，学你的样子，把一管海洛因推进自己的血管，我这才忽然意识到我自己堕落和绝望成了什么样子。我没法在Albion Rooms里继续待下去了，要是再待下去，不是我杀了你就是我自己的慢性死亡。阳台下面出现了一个黑色的孔洞，我毫不犹豫地翻过阳台，跳了下去。

**

这次回溯的时间要久一点。那是2001年年底，Banny正在催促我们多写几首歌，好交给Rough Trade，那是我们的plan A，而你有你的plan B，你认为另一个会给我们一万英镑买断的小厂牌也足够诱人了。我，曾坚持plan A，但如今，我坐在我们的卧室里，打电话给Banny（我没有勇气当面去说），告诉她，如今我想要plan B，我想要小厂牌。我对着她编造了谎言和理由。尽管我知道我们其实完全能签上Rough Trade，尽管我知道Rough Trade能给我们带来最好的制作条件和……和名声财富。他们会递给我们一把枪……我打电话的时候你在旁边，焦躁不安，但始终沉默不语。我挂了电话，你亲吻我的脸颊，对我说那是正确的选择。

在小厂牌的日子过得并不容易，我们被安排了许多小酒吧的免费表演，以宣传我们的单曲，因为这是最不费成本的宣传手段。我力争让What a waster或者Boys in the band成为单曲碟，但没人同意我的想法，最后他们选了Radio America（哦Pete，你爱那首歌，但我从来不。），我们的一专没进入榜单，你愤怒，泄气，再次愤怒，我们一起抱怨厂牌和公众都是不识货的杂种，但这抱怨显得酸臭无比。无人理睬的滋味相当苦涩。你不会缺钱，除了当你没钱的时候。我渐渐发现你会瞒着我偷溜出去，我开始担心你是去吸海洛因，在发现你是去录音室的时候，我反而稍微松了口气。

“一专的失败，并不能代表我俩在一起写歌行不通。”我只是这么对你说。我很确信，毕竟在另一次机会里那张专辑奠定了我们惊人的影响力。

你戏剧性地对我眨眨眼：“哦Carl，别在意，我没有要抛下你，我只是试试看跟其它人合作，仅此而已——”

“跟谁？”我问。

你不肯说，争执了一会儿以后，你说合作者的名字是Peter Wolfe，另外和我们相识的Johnny Burrell也会常去录音室看看。

两人都是长期的海洛因使用者。

我知道你不可能置身其外，你不可能跟他们做音乐而不沉溺毒品。我发怒，砸东西，你将我的怒火理解为嫉妒。你试图安抚我。我变着花样求你放弃和他们写歌的计划，你十分犹豫，但你显然、显然想要新的机会。你一直都太想出名了。你说你爱我。最后，你和Wolfman合写的《For Lovers》登上单曲榜第六的时候，我知道一切都完了。你将走上毁灭之路，那条没有我的路只会更加短暂，而你不再需要作为合作者的我了。而我，只能在贫穷，孤单，和未曾实现的梦想里死去。

我冲出家门，马路中央出现了一个黑色的孔洞，我跑了过去，一辆车碾过，我消失在孔洞里。

**

我回到了1997年。这是我能想到的唯一解决问题的节点。Amy Jo从房间的另一头走来，问我这周末可否帮她照看她的弟弟，她弟弟要来伦敦过周末。

“哦不行。”我做出遗憾的表情，“不好意思，真没空，周末我要回郊区见我妈妈……”

“整个周末都不行吗？”AmyJo追问，“说真的，Pete会很失望的，我总是跟他提到你，你知道的，他特别想见见你。”

“整个周末都不行。”我立刻说，速度快得让她生疑。她盯着我看了一会儿，然后问我关于辍学的事想得怎么样了。

“啊……这个嘛……”我张口结舌，因为我并没有想好。我从大一起就有辍学的打算，但我从前是遇到你之后才坚定了决心，我并不知道我之后要做什么，但或许我不再演出，要么自己写歌，也可以过得不错。我告诉Amy Jo我还要再想想。

之后的一年我回绝了两三次Amy Jo试图让我俩见面的努力，她一定认为我讨厌你了，于是她之后就不再提这事。不久，她跟我说你接了牛津的录取通知书，会去牛津，而不是来伦敦。我有些惊讶——之前我并没想到你拒绝牛津通知书是为我，我还以为只是课程设置原因，但我为你高兴。看起来我们总算都有各自的前途了。我继续在学校把书念了下去，因为反正也没有别的事可干。逐渐，我意识到（尽管是带着内疚的，因为，如果不是你……）我有着描绘事物的能力，于是，我在毕业以后成了一名剧作家，勉强糊口，精神状况还算稳定。我不知道你的情况，我听说你又辍学了。

平静的日子过了很久，久到我以为摇滚乐队是上辈子的梦，有一天Amy Jo忽然打电话给我，我接到电话时意识到了不对，我的心无限地沉了下去。

“Pete去世了。”那是一句我在每一次机会里都害怕听到，却终于听到的消息。

“怎么……怎么回事？”我问她。

她哭了很久才能够冷静下来告诉我，Pete交到了一些坏朋友，不止是坏——他被利用了，被卷入了他认为是冒险和玩闹的计划，逮捕令，更多的冒险，沿路抢劫，在警察追捕他们时，载着Pete的那辆车失控了。

我回以长长的沉默。我早该提醒自己，Pete是这样不会规避危险的人，或者，如同Graham曾说过他的那样，“烂人磁铁”，他总是吸引想要利用他的人，而他擅长蒙着眼睛走进充满鳄鱼的水潭。无论这份危险是我带来的，与否。

我看见黑色的孔洞在我面前展开，出于某种直觉，我知道这是最后一次了。

我也确实知道，所有幻想，都是对现实之物的模仿。

我走了进去，回到了2006年。

**

于是现在，我坐在书桌前，面前放着那本杂志，我已经搞砸了所有事，也搞砸了与你的关系，而你和这份痛苦，仍是我该死的生活的一部分，是我的诅咒和战争。但是人常常是需要一个目标才能活下去的，如果我之后的生活是对你生命的拯救，我想……也许我可以试着活下去。


End file.
